1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disc brake configured to brake a vehicle.
This application claims priority to and the benefit of Japanese Patent Application No. 2012-058706 filed on Mar. 15, 2012, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein.
2. Background Art
In a disc brake, in order to enable relative movement between a friction pad and a caliper upon braking, a shim attached by the friction pad is disposed therebetween. A restriction piece configured to suppress relative movement with respect to the friction pad to a predetermined amount is formed in the shim (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2001-41268).
In the above-mentioned disc brake, workability upon maintenance such as removal of the caliper from a carrier upon exchange of the pad is not good.